


Rule Number 23

by theemdash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: On the day of his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, Roy makes a few rules for his new subordinates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged momebie to write a drabble based off the prompt "Roy goes on a date and discovers something." I'm not terribly worried about sticking to prompts, apparently.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel." Maes dropped the bottle of wine on Roy's desk. "Heard the news?" he asked the office in general.

Roy's new subordinates grumbled, clearly still annoyed about the newly sanctioned "Mustang's Regime" office rules.

"Kind of hard to miss it, Major." Roy pointed to the balloon bouquet. 

"Tasteful, huh?" Maes winked. "How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

Roy smiled, nodded. A free dinner was never a bad way to celebrate.

"Eight-ish?" Maes leaned over. "Wear something _alluring_ ," he mock-whispered.

As Maes strode out, Roy snapped, "Addendum. Rule number twenty-three: No chuckling at your commanding officer's expense."


End file.
